godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Goji73
Hello Godzilla and his Amazing Friends is cool. Hi there! I'm DVfan0000000013! I am a big fan of Monster Island Buddies, so PLEASE help me putting the images of Death Ghidorah, grand Ghidorah and the characters without an image, and also please help me expand the info. of those monsters. Sincerly, -DVfan000000013 Response Wait until this current season ends, then I'll take care of it. Goji73 (talk) 18:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Goji73, I can't become a beraucrat in this Wiki because I'm an admin in 5 wikis already, but I'll support you. Adoption Hey! Congratulations on adminship! Have fun with the Wiki. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 04:47, April 3, 2013 (UTC) OMG ICANT BELEVE ITS REALY YOU!!! Sorry i'm a big fan. --Kung fu frogz Saturday, May 25, 2013 Tojuniorfilms Hello I am making a fanfiction that fanboots (a reboot made by fans) the entire Godzilla series but I dont know if I should move keep it on my wiki or put it on here also. Tojuniorfilms (talk)Tojuniorfilms Response You can post it on here if you want, just so long as it contains the following on this list of rules: The Rules of Zilla Fanon Wiki Please read this before submitting anything to the wiki. Goji73 (talk) 20:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) OfficialRikudouSennin Hello i love godzilla and friends and i love godzilla may i become a help admin? OfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 13:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin Response After looking at some of your contributions on your other wikis, I will ask you to give me some time to think this over. In the meantime, please refer to "The Rules of Zilla Fanon Wiki" for a general idea of how this wiki runs as well as for what is accepted on here. Be sure to check on it sparingly as the rules do tend to change/update themselves. Goji73 (talk) 14:58, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Warning If someone has a story that is "too unvelievable" so they can get blocked? I find it ridiculous that someone's opinion on a story on the quality can get them blocked. I saw the story and it is a mess so you should tell him that it should get deleted. If he makes too many articles that are this horrible, then you should block him. Maybe you just phrased it wrong and said that the article is "spammishly unbelievable" or a crossover (crossovers are usually not good for a fanon wiki). Also, the color scheme of the wiki is full and so is the header. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 15:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Response So you find what I did ridiculous and yet you're criticize the person who I blocked for posting religious grabage, what logic are you trying to persuade me with? FYI, the story I found ridiculous (and deleted) was entitled "Godzilla vs God" and had both grammar and slang that was less than professional than most of the work that was posted by him. Plus I also blocked him for both posting duplicates of his work, as well as not improving the work he had already posted, which I specifically told him he should to per the rules of this wiki on his own page. Perhaps I did phrase it wrong, but all the same, your earlier statement confuses me: Are you with him or against him? Also, crossovers are permitted here. Goji73 (talk) 17:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Gojirules54 did you not see the difference in the stories ? incase you didn't here it is : in 1 story , freddy sends the godzilla that died in godzilla vs. destroyah to elm street to do the killings , whereas in the other , he sends the original 1954 godzilla to do the killings ! and the godzilla vs. god story was not ridiculous , the battles were epic , the alternate ending was slightly more epic ! and the scarlet testament was a sequel to the crimson crucifix and not spam ! Response A 1-word difference does not excuse the fact that it is still the SAME story. Either pick one or the other. You CAN rename articles that you created if you want, but you can't post 2 of them if they are basically the same thing. It's spam, and spam is not permitted here. Also, religious elements should be treated with caution as they can cause controversy with people. Also please follow the guidelines on the wiki, because a lot of your articles are lacking in them. Goji73 (talk) 19:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Gojirules54 it's not a 1 word difference ! it's a character difference and a story difference (slightly) ! the gumball side of the fandom isn't THAT unrealistic ! Response Not the way you wrote it... As for Godzilla 1954, even if you took off "1954" out of the story, it's still the exact same story. Goji73 (talk) 03:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Twoheadedgator Hey Goji73 i saw that you deleted Platumus but i didnt want to put the idea to waste so i made it Godzilla related Twoheadedgator (talk) 01:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Twoheadedgator Response I deleted the earlier article because it had no implication of relation to Godzilla. Please make sure that for future references, please make sure that all articles have some relation to Godzilla. Goji73 (talk) 02:16, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Super Yonggary Dude if you read the whole thing Super Yonggary fought Mothra WTF? Response I didn't see anything about Mothra in it. Also are all these monsters supposed to be connected as part of some universe or something? What is their story?Goji73 (talk) 20:02, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I was just planning on making the biggest story for Super Yonggary and was going to add all my previous characters in to this and ones like Rodan and especialy Battra so if i add Godzilla stuff (Which im pretty sure i already did) Ill reupload it (cuz once again i swear Mothra was in there)